A Man Out of Time's Journal
by Ace Jacobs
Summary: This is the story of a prewar veteran's journal of his time out in the Mojave Wasteland. Rating is for language.
1. Journal Entry 1

Journal Entry 1: October 22, 2077 6:22am

The name is Elias Daugherty. Friends call me Eli or Ed. Either is fine. I am twenty six years of age. I served my country in the United States army. I served two three year tours. Then got injured on the battlefield. My memory is still very fuzzy on the details. The hospital sent me home six months ago. It's been hell. I can't seem to find my own niche in civilian life. I tried to work for my dad's construction company. Didn't work. Had issues with nail guns and loud noises. He let me go. I then tried working with my grandfather at his steel forge making knives and metal work. I had a knack for it. Then he passed away. So I stopped doing it. Then I kept getting angry at everyone who tried to help me with civilian life. They sent me to a therapist after one bar fight. Which I didn't start by the way.

Anyway, my therapist recently added me into this veteran program. So she gave me this computer on my wrist known as a Pip-Boy to write down my thoughts. See if it helps. I still think it's total hogwash, but hey she is the boss. She think she can figure out the puzzle called my head. Go right ahead. It's going to be a long journey.

Back to what is going on today. Today is the reunion of the men in my unit. I don't want to go because my head has been hurting today, but everyone thinks it will be good for me. They may be right or wrong. I don't know. I can't shake this feeling. I'll update my thoughts later my head is pounding and I need some rest.

Update- October 22, 2077- 16:33pm

The reunion went to total shit. They blamed me for getting hurt and destroying the unit. They all said that I was a traitorous Commie. I got hurt on purpose. Then James the guy who was my best friend and was going to be my best man when I popped the question to the love of my life. This prick pulled a gun out and put it to my head ready to blow my head off. The officers who were there to make sure violence didn't happen, but all they did was turn their backs on me. Whatever. They can go fuck off. I am a true red, white, and blue American. I risked my life for these so called friends of mine. I managed to get out alive that is all that matters to me. I am going to the damn bar. Update later maybe.

Update-2 October 22, 2077 22:10pm

I just got home from the bar. I opted out on drinking and decided to play darts with fellow patrons of the bar. Got some dinner. I am still rather upset about earlier. Good thing I see Dr. Mellow tomorrow and I can talk to her about this shit. Then tell her that this thing on my wrist prevents me from hitting a dart board effectively or it could be from my injuries. Either way. I am venting or telling her that I am never going to another reunion. That was hostile and violent. Then the higher ranks just stood there and watched like they wanted me dead too. I should get some rest. I have an early start in the morning. Update in the morning.

A/N: I hope you all like it.


	2. Journal Entry 2

Journal Entry 2: October 23, 2077 10:30am

This morning has been extremely hectic. I walked into my therapist's office at 9:20am. Then sirens went off and the veterans were all escorted to this underground bunker. I was rather uneasy about it. I saw my unit in there, but we were a separated by rank. Thank god. I wasn't going to die in that place. The docs gave me all these shots and vaccines. I didn't count how many, but it was a lot. Then they gave me this gaudy blue suit to wear. It's a one piece suit. Ehh. Better than what I was wearing.

Anyways. It's scary not knowing what those sirens were. They said that this is our new home now. They aren't answering the questions of these scared people. I saw a flash of light before being herded like cattle. I think those Commies dropped bombs on us, but I am not sure. God. I wish my family made it here safe. Especially my mom. She's the only one who hasn't abandoned me through this journey of recovery and reintegration. She lets me stay with her and I do all the heavy work since my dad refuses to help her because I have brought shame to the family. They said that I would be reunited with them soon. They just need to do some more tests and depressurize us before we see them. God these shots are making feel sick and my head pound. I don't even know what they were. They didn't say what they were. I am sickened. I hope they tell us soon what they were. I am going to rest for a few and pray that I feel better. Update later.

Update- October 23rd, 2077 1:00pm

I am feeling much better they gave some medicine for the sick feeling and my headache. They did their tests and asked for medical history. They didn't write down any of it, but they did ask some weird questions. Like my potency as an example. Who would ask that in a medical questionnaire, but they are just being thorough I guess. Anyways. Next is the depressurization process. Sounds very fun. I'll have a massive headache again, but I'll see my family again afterwards. That's the plus. It's my turn. Update Later tonight.

 **SYSTEM SHUTDOWN**


	3. Journal Entry 3

**System Reboot... Recalculating. ...**

 **April 12, 2281 11:33am**

Journal Entry 3- April 12, 2281 1:49pm

Oh my fucking god. What the hell happened here? It's empty and everyone is dead. It's just me here now. This vault or bunker or whatever this is has been abandoned. They also left me for dead. This great. Just plain great. I am going to perish in this place. I must find my family and answers to so many questions of what the hell happened here. So many corpses and skeletons were found here. So many Protectrons trying kill me. I was able to find a terminal and shut them down. I am trapped here with these things. Who knows how long I have before they turn back on. I am not dying at the hands of these robot assholes of which destroyed my Nuka Cola I found. Unless there is a place here to escape. I checked most of this dark dungeon already. No exit, but I haven't checked east yet. I did find a 10mm pistol with at least five hundred bullets. I am armed if someone or something attacks me. I also found stimpaks in the medical bay. Plus some food that I ate in the war. Yay. Cram my favorite. insert sarcastic tone. It's better than nothing. I'll update later. I think I found an exit.

Update- April 13, 2281 9:52am

I was able to get out of that bunker and my fears were right. China dropped bombs on us. It's a huge wasteland. Nothing from my home survived. It was either raided or destroyed. That being said. My parents and family didn't make it. I found their skeletons at The Bar House Diner. They must have been waiting for me to come to breakfast. I stayed at the diner last night. It was safe and had something other than Cram or other non perishable items have on me. Where to next. See if there is anything else left of this city. Then head west. Find some more answers on what the hell happened for the last two hundred and four years. I'll update when I stop to rest and the next city. If I can't find a city, I'll camp out somewhere safe and pray nobody raids from me again. Update later when I can.

Update 2- April 14, 2281 11:45am

I made to a small town called Good Springs last night. I fought some horrible looking creatures. They have been mutated by something out here. Could it be the radiation? It must have been, but I think the Geiger Counter is busted. It goes up to high levels and yet I feel fine. No radiation sickness. I even checked in with the doctor here. Now what was his name.. Oh yeah. It was Mitchell. Dr. Mitchell said that I was as fit as a young Brahmin. Whatever those are. Note to self must find out what a Brahmin is.

Anyway, Dr. Mitchell let me stay on his couch for the night. He offered me a warm meal. It was a Brahmin steak and something called a tato. I'm guessing that it is a potato after the Great War. He was surprised by my story and wanted to do some tests. I am a medical curiosity. Plus we need to find out if everything is in order still since thawing out like a piece of meat. That's fine with me. Then I can make my way to a lead of where I can go to find someone to talk to about the vault. That's my next step. After these tests. I'll update later.

Update 3- April 14, 2281 1:57pm

After all of the tests my specials have heightened. Everything has raised up to eight. Which is crazy t me since most were barely three. That's why I was the worst soldier in my squad, but yet I was the highest rank due to my high intelligence. I am smart and charismatic. Slightly lucky. My physical ability is scary and not good. Now they are high and I can work with that. If not, I can always try and fight like hell. Now I am off to Primm to see a man about my vault . Update later.


	4. Journal Entry 4

Journal Entry 4- April 17, 2281 10:27am

I made it to Primm and talked to a man who seemed to have been here prewar. Well, he's mostly a man. He's considered a ghoul. Not one of the zombie like ones, but one with more of his mind intact. Well, small world when I met him, he's my old general. His name is Edward Collins. He knows the story of what happened to my vault and the horrors of there. I wish I knew what actually went on there. Edward and I are the only survivors of that hell. He managed to escape before he was frozen in time like me.

Anyways, I am droning on. Time to explain what happened in there and my file itself what they did to me. Vault 119 was a test vault for war vets. The therapist office was getting a lot of money for secretly enrolling their 'special cases'. You know those with spinal cord injuries, psychological trauma, and traumatic brain injuries. I was one of those cases. So they enrolled me. When entering the vault, they gave us all 'vaccines', but they weren't vaccines at all. They were 16 different types of mutagens and they were trying to mess with our DNA to see what we would become. Mine was more complex than the others considering I had 32 different ones. I have seen so many changes in me.

After the tests and fake vaccines, we were frozen to see who survived and who didn't after a span of 55 years. Well, Edward escaped before he was originally frozen and survived up here. The phase one group woke up in 2132 and they snapped and went haywire. Then killed all the scientists. Their genetic mutations made them almost invincible in a way. Phases two and three never happened. I was phase three. The only reason why I finally woke up is because the vault lost all power and i thawed out.

With my mutations, they are rather interesting. I am completely radiation resistant. I tested this by drinking a ton of irradiated water. Then I waited several days and had zero sickness or poisoning. So that was the weirdest test. I have heightened senses of an apex predator and I tested it while hunting some Geckos. I got all of them with one shot. I am surprised by that considering that I am the worst shot ever. My special is changed, which is probably because of the heightened senses. My last and most favorite mutation is being able to see in the dark. It saves my life when sneaking at night from the zombie ghouls or better known feral ghouls in my surrounding. At least that I can sneak without getting caught by them. That's my update for right now, I have to help some towns people with prison convict problems. Will update soon.


	5. Journal Entry 5

Journal Entry 5- April 17, 2281 6:53pm

That was a hard fought battle. I had to take on at forty of these convicts at the Bison Steve Hotel. I had to dodge so many bullets. I nearly ran out of stimpaks to heal injuries during that fight Just to save the deputy. I think his name was either Beagle or Bagel. I don't know. Now I have to go to the corrections facility for the NCR and find a sheriff for Primm. It's either that or find a way to reprogram that creepy robot. I am going to find the man Bagel suggested since he won't do it. Update later. I am going to attempt to program the robot.

Update- April 17, 2281 10:50pm

Well, that failed in my face. I broke the robot. He got hostile. Then tried blowing me up. Twice. I set something off on him. Stupid robot. This is why I never trusted those robot butlers in the prewar. Now what were they called. Oh yeah. A Mr. Handy. I always thought they'd kill us or take over the world. I was told it was paranoia from PTSD. I couldn't stand the one in Dr. Mellow's office. His voice creped me out to no end. She thought I was mistaking them for Mr. Gutsy. They were getting hacked by the Chinese and attacking us. So therefore I hate those evil robots. Protectrons were the worst. They could be used for anything. Those bastards were used for everything.

Anyways, after the fiasco with the robot. I found the guy they were talking about. He agreed to be sheriff and I received one thousand caps for my efforts. Thankfully I know what I am doing with them. I need my weapons fixed and sell all this Cram. I hate it with so much disdain. It's like this salty and horrendous compressed package of mystery meat. Nobody in my unit liked it, so we would use it as fire starters or we fed wildlife. I hated that shit. Correction even after 200 years, I still hate it. Being frozen still makes me loathe it. What is even Cram? Is it pork? Beef? Chicken? Turkey? Animal parts? Who knows. It smell like ass. Lots and lots of ass. In the old days of my time in the battle. I would wait for days until we got new shipment. I hated it that much. Growing up on eating the stuff made me loathe it. Those were the days. Inflation and resource wars. Will update in the morning.

A/N: I am Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack.


End file.
